


Namesake

by eccentrick



Series: Witcher Ficlets [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, their relationship can be seen as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: Not all children are afraid of witchers. Especially not one named after the White Wolf.(Inspired by the peasant or two who vowed to name their first born after Geralt in Witcher 3. No spoilers.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992151
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Main blog @ ecccentrick  
> Writing blog @ eccentrick-ramblings (I take requests and prompts. Don't be shy!) 
> 
> Probably shouldn't be posting this here since it's nonsense but I wrote it to relieve stress about the election tomorrow. I'd appreciate kudos and maybe even a comment.

They found her surrounded by nekkers. She must've ran into a nest, as they swarmed around her, at least a dozen of them. Jaskier could hear her high pitched screams from a mile off, so it must've been doubly so for Geralt. 

Once Geralt finished them off, she stood frozen and sobbing, but otherwise unscathed from her encounter. Her clothes were tattered but brightly colored, suggesting that someone loved her enough to procure dyes. They made her stand out. 

With her yellow britches and bright orange tunic, Jaskier knew a kindred spirit when he saw one. Children were often frightened by Geralt, their minds filled with horrible stories about witchers, so Jaskier hustled from behind the tree he had hidden behind, and approached her slowly. Geralt stayed a few feet away, likely thinking the same thing as Jaskier. 

"Are you alright, little lady?" Jaskier asked. He bowed primly, and she giggled through her tears. Good, the ice was broken. 

She sniffed, no new tears joined the drying tracks along her cheeks. Jaskier bent down on his knees, intending to speak to her face to face, but she turned and glanced at Geralt. 

Her face lit up and she ran to him. "Yer that mister witcher, right? White Wolf?"

Jaskier, who was left clumsily balancing on the balls of his feet, laughed awkwardly. Before Geralt could reply, he said, "It sure is! Great eye, miss. Have you by chance heard the ballads?" 

"Is it true that you took down that chort in my village?" 

Geralt looked down at her where she stood. She was within touching distance, an armwidth away. Children hardly got that close when they noticed his eyes and his dual swords. He didn't seem to know exactly what to do. 

"The village east?" Geralt asked. 

"Yup!"

Not accustomed to being ignored by anyone (besides Geralt) Jaskier stood and placed his hands on his hips. This was not going how he thought it would. Most children would be sobbing and in hysterics until returned to their village. Jaskier usually had to coax them to allow Geralt to escort them. But this child had no such fears.

Sidling up to the pair, he asked, "What's your name? I want to know what to call such a brave lady." 

The little girl turned and startled like she forgot Jaskier was there. "Geraldine! My pa named me after the master witcher with white hair and yellow eyes!"

Jaskier howled with laughter. Geralt glared. 

\-- 

After Geraldine was safely home, Geralt on Roach and Jaskier on his own two feet, Geralt must have got tired of his barely contained curiosity, buzzing around him like a bee. 

"Her father...promised to name his first born after me. I guess that happened to be a daughter." 

Jaskier laughed about it all the way to the next inn, where he slept on the floor.


End file.
